Viktor
Appearance Viktor is tall for the average human, standing at about 190 cm. He is well built, and appears even bulkier than he actually is thanks to his padded clothing, mask, and large prosthetic arm. The colors he sports are usually brown, green and gold, giving him a mix of a forest and steampunk-esque theme. Personality & Biography Viktor is an amnesiac, meaning he has lost a large part of his memory. He cannot remember his childhood, or how he lost his arm and was given his new one. He has brief flashes of pain and torture related to his current appearance, but they are always fleeting and give Viktor more questions than answers. He has never seen his own face, as far as he can remember. 'Model X1' as he is also called, is a cold, calculating, almost robot-like man. He found most of his emotions were lost along with his memory and he struggles to grapple with what this truly means, and who he truly is. However, motivated by a profound sense of justice, coupled with the desire to seek answers to his lost identity, Viktor joined the marines in the hope that he can rediscover himself. There is one thing that Viktor remembers perfectly clearly, however. And that is the hunt. Professions Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batteries. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. * Primary Trait: Inventors can create techniques that are considered inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques describe only the items themselves, not how they are used, and can exceed rank 7 (seven). Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered to use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a Rifle and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Cybertronic Genius (1 Slot): ☀Some inventors take a more radical approach and have learned extensively on all their is to know about cybernetics. This character gets a 15% Discount on any cybernetic purchases for themselves. 'General Traits' Automail Recipient (1 Slot): ☀This character is not a cyborg as one would expect, being more like an amputee with automail prosthetics. With this trait, a character can begin to become a cyborg, having one or two missing limbs that have been replaced with an obviously metallic replica. Their cybernetic parts are made out of starter level materials like iron, and may contain weaponry that could be considered basic or very crude. This character will also gain 15 bonus technique points, for the sole purpose of creating fuel based attacks. Technically Adept (1 Slot): ☀This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Interim of the Observant (1 Slot): ☀Seeing the world as it goes by and seeing all the change the world makes, is the desire of someone who truly wishes to observe. This character is granted a temporary boost in perception, by 3 points. Combat Style Viktor, like any good hunter, has a combat style which revolves heavily around his trusty rifle. He understands that not only animals, but humans can be prey, but that both are very fragile creatures under the right circumstances. His attacks are all aimed to inflict damage that makes it more and more difficult for the enemy to fight. Using his inventions such as special bullets, traps, and smoke, he aims to have a complete arsenal of lethal weapons and debuffs alike. Being a marksman, everything he owns is geared towards offense, his defense being evasion and distraction. The art of the hunt is one of timing. Either the prey must be taken out with lethal force in an instant, or must be whittled down until he is rendered unable to attack before finishing it off. Viktor knows both the long game and the game of the desperado, and shows this in battle. Statistics Items Cybernetic Arm (2550 ß): Made of gold-painted iron, with several tubes and gauges. In addition, there is a shaft for ventilation on the side, which can filtrate gases when powered by fuel. Mangler's Musket (5400 ß): Standard Hunting Rifle, iron. '''Baby Den Den Mushi (50 ß): '''Similar to cellphones, these snails are fairly small, able to fit in one’s pocket or the palm of their hand. Their signals are only strong enough to be used on inter-island calls. They can also be used as speakers to project whomever is talking from the other side. They also make a ring-ring-ring sound when someone is calling. Techniques Feats N/A Category:Approved Category:Marine